Z Thrashers
Z Thrashers ( Zスラッシャーズ ,Z surasshāzu; also known as the Z Team by Goten) are small group of warriors located on Earth, the group is a spawned adaption to the Z Fighters. Their primary duty is to save the earth from major threats like it's group predecsscor and protect the seven magical Dragon Balls from the hands of evil. Trunks is the de facto leader of the group due to his sharp knowledge and being more stronger than the other his other teammates, Trunks' stragetic nature helps when in situations they can't handle. As time passed the team grew quite efficent, but as efficent as it's Z Fighters counterparts as only a few individuals in addtion to some former enemeies and heroes joined the group, even though by this flaw of groups expansion they manage to ahead of winning in victory. History Origins During the near conclusions of the Buu Saga, Trunks and Goten were revelently weary on how slow things were after the deafeat of Kid Buu. With all the former hereos having no time to attend the two saiyans-hybrids' needs the two young children of Goku and Vegeta concocted and idea of on having their own figure to train with. Holding up a contest on who would be the most sucessful the competitation was null & void as none of the figheters had the fatigue like that of a saiyan warrior, thus this ended stage one of their plan. With failure getting the best of them Goten remembered all the top martial artist with in the sainty of Other World, hence pleading an offer of the Eternal Dragon, once Shenron appears the kids grantly make their wish as the wish was granted they prisely got they wanted (but the way they expected). As soon the Dragon left they approached by their new play toy. Astounded on their new figure, they run up to him and greet themselves before they train, in esence of silence their new trainer spoke no words and stood in with a sinister look. As Goten and Trunks begin to realize this the hulking man they wished back attacked them and showed no mercy. Afterwards the kids realized that the wish horribly went wrong and were stuck with one of their father's past foes. After bringing their new foe Goten's house they hid him for quite sometime and tried to train their new friend to be a good guy, slowly their new foe grew on the two little boys and revealed his name as Bido (one of Bojack's underlings), aspect the kids thought it was funny name and liked their new friend. The Z Thrashers didn't offically assemble until the sudden onslaught of West City by the intergalctic warrior Bojack and gang after being ressurected by Bido. Formation During the battle with Bojack and his galatic warriors was is offically considered the first the Z-Team engaged enemies together. As the Z Fighters fight in vain their powers were no match for the combined onslaught, Goten and Trunks still believe that Bido is good inside and try to convince him why would he would do such a thing and betray their friendship, in this sudden glipmse of his flashback seeing what great fun he had with the kids made him go into a delema in who he should side against. Bojack growing impatient starts to attack Goten and Trunks and with seeing this Bido snaps and attacks his leader. In this treachery Bojack and his men attack Bido with all their might at this point there was a reason why Bido's name means "brutal" as he singal handly defeated both Zangya and Bujin in the end Goten and Trunks aid Bido in destroying Bojack. At this point the Goten and Trunks forgave Bido for his treachery (though the half of the Z Fighters still believe he'll pull off another dirty trick). While in things returned back to normal the kids and Bido organized together as Goten states that they are a team now they try to pick a good name for their team in order "Dragon Power" (Trunks) "Saiyan Chasers" (Goten) "Bido and the Dynamic Duo" (Bido), in the end Goten thought of a name that has relations with the Z Fighters thus team agreed to the name Z Thrashers. Category:Organization